The new unique addition
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Garth and lilly finally have the pup they always wanted but something is off about him (takes place 7 months after journey to bear kingdom)


It was a bright and sunny day in jasper park for summer is here you would think it's time for some fun in the sun but not for the united pack.

The sounds of agonized screams filled the air no someone isn't hurt or dying someone is giving birth and that someone is lilly.

"That's it honey your doing great"garth said holding lilly lilly was hyperventilating the pack healer and kate was right next to her humphrey runt stinky and Claudette were there too as were eve Winston and tony.

"Daddy this hurts so much"lilly cried "i know it does sweetie but i have faith in you honey" winston said everyone else agreed lily squeezed garth's paw harder and harded "that's it your almost there lilly one more push"the pack healer said lilly groaned and grunted one last time and the heathy pup came out the pack healer took a look at the pup "it's a boy"she said happly lilly panted softly and smiled "may i see him" the pack healer gently set the pup down beside lilly the pups eyes were closed but everyone could see his fur it was crimson and had a white underbelly and had a white stripe going down his back and the tip of his tail was white and his hair had a white streak in it.

Garth layed beside lilly and nuzzled her "awww lilly he's so cute"kate giggled "what are you going to name him aunt lilly"Claudette asked lilly paused for a second "i don't know honey".

Everyone thought of good names "how about Garfield"humphrey said kate looked at him annoyed "Garfield,like the cat" "yeah i doubt he'll hate Mondays but it's a good name"humphrey said chuckling "i got it"garth said suddenly everyone looked at him "Gareth" "after your great great grandfather i like it"tony said "i like it too Gareth it is"lilly said.

Time skip a few days later

It wasn't long until Gareth finally opened his eyes he had green eyes just like his father everyone welcomed the newest member to the pack and he wanted to be an omega just like his mother, runt, and uncle Humphrey everything seemed to be going fairly great until Gareth started having terrible ear aches and he said that his eyes feel like they're going to burst outta his skull the pack healer can't explain what's wrong with him lilly and garth were frightened about what's going to happen to gareth.

It was midnight when things got worse.

"aaaarrrggh"gareth screamed his felt a sharp stabbing pain in his ears again he had his eye shut tight garth and lilly jolted awake "gareth whats wrong"garth said worried "it hurts dad it hurt"gareth cried humphrey kate runt stinky and Claudette Winston eve and tony came rushing in "what's wrong"humphrey asked concerned lilly turned to humphrey with tears in her eyes "i don't know"she whimpered gareth screamed again the pain in his ears got worse gareth ran outside and sat down and covered his ears as the pain was getting worse and worse and worse until suddenly the pain was gone his ears or eyes doesn't hurt anymore gareth softly whimpered as he slowly uncovered his ears the eerie silence unnerved everyone runt took a step forward "gareth"runt called worried everyone jumped at what happened next gareth turn his head to the left in alarm extremely fast he would've snapped his own neck a loud crash assaulted his ears and he could hear a female voice scream "oh my god somebody call 911" "woah what was that did you guys hear that"gareth asked in alarm "we didn't hear anything buddy"humphrey said confused "uncle Humphrey someone's in trouble i can hear their cries for help"gareth said franticly the others don't know how right gareth was a crash did happen...all the way in Austin Texas but it sounded like it happened right next to gareth everyone looked concerned the gareth looked at the night sky it was beautiful and the moon was just as beautiful but gareth wasn't looking at the moon he was looking past it "hey what's that"he said pointing his paw to the sky everyone looked up then back at gareth "that's the moon dear"lilly said confused because he knows what the moon is because she explained it to him gareth chucked "no mom not the moon past the moon the big circular thing with a big ring around it"garth said everyone looked but didn't see it the thing he was seeing was called saturn it was millions of miles away but to gareth it looked like it was right in front of him.

"I don't see anything gareth"kate said really concerned gareth looked around at the forest they couldn't see it but Gareth's eyes started to glow very eerie and everything started becoming very clear to him the moon barely illuminated the forest so everything was pitch black but to gareth it was clear as daylight he looked around untill he saw something "hey who marked up that tree over there"gareth asked with a raised eyebrow now everyone was really confused.

"Man i can barely see a foot in front of me"stinky said "Gareth we see anything"garth said "are you calling me a liar dad"gareth said defensively but not looked at him "no I'm just confused on how you are seeing things we can't"garth said.

Gareth was about to say something when he got a headache it wasn't as bad as the horror show he experienced earlier but it was annoying "ah headache"gareth exclaimed and his vision returned to normal "gareth you need to rest"winston said and gareth went back in to the den and lay down with garth and lilly laying next to him everyone else returned to their dens.

The next morning

Garth and kate were scouting the pack territory when kate came across a tree by a river that was marked up kate looked at the tree then remember what gareth said kate gasped softly garth came over "what is it"garth asked "this is the tree that i scratched up months ago because i was upset with humphrey the same tree..." "gareth described last night"garth finished "this tree is a mile away from where gareth was and it was dark out how could he see this"kate ask very shocked that her nephew could see a tree that kate herself marked up over a mile away and in the dark "i don't know"garth said.

With gareth he was playing tag with his cousins but stopped when he looked at a tree but something was wrong with it gareth could see the roots in the ground gareth turned to humphrey and he could see his skeleton,muscles and organs gareth shook his head and looked at humphrey again he looked fine "gareth what's wrong"humphrey asked "your...skeleton was showing"gareth said nervously humphrey tilted his head then garth and kate came running and stopped in front of gareth who looked up at them "aunt kate what's wrong"he asked worried "sweetie we need to talk"kate said.

After telling Gareth about the tree they found gareth was amazed "wow a mile away but i looked so close"gareth said "son you are able to see and hear things that the rest of us can't could you do it again"garth asked "i don't know"gareth said walking out of the den and sitting down "concentrate,focus on what you want to hear"garth said.

Gareth closed his eyes and did what his father said Gareth's eyes snapped open when he heard a male voice yell "your not to see that boy again" and a female voice yell back "but dad i love him".

"I can hear a father and a daughter arguing"gareth said "great now see if you can find them"kate said Gareth squinted and his eyes zoomed until he found them they were in the northern pack a father just caught his daughter kissing a boy he said she couldn't see anymore "i found them"gareth laughed "where are they"kate asked "in the northern pack a daughter disobeyed her father"gareth said as his vision returned to normal again the northern pack was 2 miles away "that's what's unique about you gareth you can see things others can't"kate explained "welcome to the club with my ability to climb trees and stinky's powerful sense of smell and your hearing and eyesight we'd make a good trio"runt laughed "hey what about me"Claudette exclaimed "what about you"runt said "I'm unique too"Claudette argued "that's true no one can be more irritating that you"stinky laughed Claudette growled and stinky ran away stinky and Claudette ran circles around the den making everyone laugh.


End file.
